


Coming In Uninvited

by HappilyInhuman



Category: The Interview (2014 Goldberg & Rogen), The Interview (2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism (Sort of?), Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Dave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of Plot Maybe, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Dave and Aaron enter rooms uninvited. Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any OOC-ness on Dave's part, trying to get into his head is like trying to get into the head of a pineapple.

_Holy Christ above, I had thought, clutching my chest. Holy shit Aaron and Sook are fucking!_

 

He'd walked into the room just as they had started, and as he saw Aaron moving against her he almost could have whined. _Fuck, he's hot in the heat of sex. I clamped my hands over my mouth even though I hadn't said anything aloud-the fact that the dirty thought was about my best friend almost embarrassed me. Almost._

_I was Dave Skylark for Christ's sake!_

_Aaron, well Aaron had just been Aaron until a few seconds ago-now he had become a fucking sex god and I was sort of imagining what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of that. I'd never had a dick up my ass before but, damn, seeing Aaron move like that made me want it._

_Sook made my stomach coil in jealousy. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so jealous and upset._

 

-

 

He had received the package a few days ago, a medium sized package that looked entirely unthreatening as it had sat peacefully on the steps of his home, where the mail man or woman had left it. Knowing what was inside it, however, made the usually unabashed Dave Skylark snatch it up as quickly as it could. Once it was in the house all he could do, though, was stare at it, both wanting and not wanting to open it all at once.

 

One day after work he'd fed the puppy and walked him, and once they returned to the house he put the puppy on the couch where he would be comfortable.

 

That was when Dave saw the package, still unopened, out of the corner of his eye. He walked slowly over to the table where he'd sat it before snatching it up and bringing it to his room where he shut the door and brought it to his bed. He sat staring at it for a few moments before pulling the tape off and opening it up-he took out a smaller box which he tried not to look at too closely. He opened one end of the long mid-width box before taking something out.

 

A long jet black coloured vibrator that was a good thickness too.

 

He almost gulped as he stared at it, embarrassed, and almost wanted to hit himself on the head for being so-so-unlike himself. He was Dave Skylark! He reminded himself, and sex was not anything to be embarrassed about even if he was about to stick a vibrator up his ass. He gulped again as he unbuckled his belt, pulled it off and threw it across the room, where it was soon joined by his trousers and pants. He reached into his bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube from the top drawer where it was for when he had company.

 

He opened the bottle and gathered a generous portion on his hands which he quickly spread over his fingers. He reached between his legs, prodding himself open slowly at first, but then became unable to wait any longer. As he stroked his now-hard length with his other hand, he added a third finger to his entrance.

 

A few moments later he pulled his hand back and coated the vibrator in lube before turning it on and beginning to try to wiggle it into his entrance.  He whined, it seemed thicker than it really was, not even as thick as his own cock and yet it was hell to get in... _but it felt so good_. It was halfway inside of him when it finally became a bit easier to push in, the difficult part done. The sensation was amazing.

 

He pushed it as far in as possible before putting both hands to good use on his length, stroking himself at a slow but quickening pace. He whined deep in his throat before images of Aaron filled his head. He closed his eyes and put his head as far back into the pillow as he could, imagining it was Aaron in his body, fucking him into the mattress.  "Ahhh--"

 

Aaron had just gotten out of his car, Dave's house right in front of him. Dave had told him he may or not be home, but that whenever Aaron went out he should check. Of course Dave hadn't anticipated forgetting to lock the front door behind him, and the door opened when Aaron knocked on it. The bearded man shrugged before entering the house,  "Dave?" He called.

 

Aaron pet the puppy.

 

_Silence._

 

"Dave?" He called, figuring he should check the bedroom too before leaving. He knocked, "Dave, you in there?" No one answered him, but there wasn't silence, he could hear distinct buzzing in room. Dave, who had freaked out when he heard Aaron's voice through the door stopped stroking himself, hurriedly pulling the blanket beside him over his half naked body. He was quiet, wondering how Aaron got into the house and hoping he would give up and leave.

 

Aaron sighed before slowly he opened the door, seeing Dave in the bed under the covers. He approached, and it was then that he realised that the buzzing in the room was coming from beneath the covers. The thought of why that was made his dick stand at attention. He raised an eyebrow before pulling the blankets down far enough to see Dave's face, and Dave's lips immediately pulled themselves into a nervous grin. Beside that, Dave's skin was red-tinted and felt hot to the touch, his eyes looked pleading: "Oh...h-hey Aaron..." He finally managed.

 

Aaron was so intently curious that he almost pulled all of the blankets off of Dave in one long swoop, but he didn't want to do that.

 

"Are you...?"

 

"Fucking myself?" Dave asked, face contorted as the vibrator continued to move against sensitive areas, and he knew it was too obvious for him to deny it. "Yes...I am." Aaron took a deep gulp.

 

"Since when did you..."

 

"Stick vibrators up my ass?"

 

"Yes."

 

Dave was a bit pissed off, "Since I saw you fucking Sook in that fucking weapons room when we were in fucking North Korea, okay Aaron?" He said, malice in his voice obvious, "You have no fucking idea how it felt when I saw that, it was arousing in the most confusing of ways because I knew looking at you that way wasn't supposed to be."

 

"So the only plausible solution was to buy a vibrator?" Aaron reached one hand beneath the sheets, his hand dipping between the other man's legs and taking in how big the vibrator was. "It won't compare to the real thing, you know, it's not nearly as _thick_ as I am."

 

Dave tried to hold it in, but Aaron pulling on the vibrator and talking about how thick his dick was made Dave release a whine. Aaron smirked.

 

Dave was resilient, "I don't believe you."

 

Aaron's eyes darkened, "Do you want me to prove it?"

 

"Oh _God_ yes." He moaned, feeling a chill as Aaron pulled the sheets away from his body. He heard Aaron's shoes drop to the ground as they were kicked off, then felt Aaron climb onto the bed. He situated himself between Dave's legs, experimentally pulling the vibrator out before pushing it back in, causing Dave to cry out. Aaron tried to soothe him by slipping his hands under the shirt Dave was still wearing, carressing upward and circling around before he removed the material. "N-no!" Dave moaned desperately, clutching Aaron so hard his knuckles were white, "Take _your_ clothes off!"

 

Aaron laughed before ripping his tie and button down off of his own body in record time, his belt, trousers, and pants following suit as he hovered over the body of his best friend. He paused, "Lube?"

 

"Lube." Dave agreed, searching frantically through the blankets beside him for it, finding it and pushing it into Aaron's hands. The bearded man uncapped it before squeezing it into his hand, coating his hard, thick length with it. He saw Dave lick his lips as he watched. "Come _on..."_

 

"Shh." Aaron said, but barely gave any warning before he'd removed the vibrator from Dave's body faster than a bullet. The tip of a cock was pressed to the hole then, but there was barely any pressure behind it. Aaron, impatient himself but wanting the moment to last, held Dave down against the mattress and teased him: " _You want this?"_

 

He could feel Aaron's lips grazing his ear as he'd whispered and _fuck_.

 

"Please Aaron, please." He begged, trying to thrust onto the dick but unable too, " _I need it."_

 

Feeling Dave try to thrust downward onto his cock was extremely erotic, and he growled deep in his throat. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to get around your own house without help."

 

He pushed in then, and at that moment Dave knew that everything Aaron had said was true-his dick was so much thicker than the vibrator had been that it stretched his walls beyond anything he'd been expecting. Once Aaron had pushed himself all the way inside, Dave had never felt so full in his life, there was a burn that felt painful and pleasurable all at the same time. He gasped when just as quickly as he'd been filled, Aaron pulled out. When he thrusted back in Dave could have sworn he saw stars behind his eyes as his prostate gland was hit, and a wave of pleasure settled through his body. His fingertips tingled from the sensation like sparklers before they burnt out.

 

Aaron continued thrusting, listening to the sounds Dave was making. That whine Dave would let out occasionally made Aaron weak in his knees and desperate. He was so turned on that he wasn't sure if he would last very long, and he quickly dropped his head down, biting the skin just below the thinner man's jaw. "A-Aaron...I'm gonna cum!" Aaron's mouth travelled downward, sucking a large purple mark into the neck about halfway down before clamping his teeth down on the skin where Dave's neck met his shoulder. Dave yelled out before his semen coated both of their stomachs.

 

Aaron thrusted into the body below him for a few more moments before he buried himself deep and came, painting Dave's insides white. He realised Dave had practically gone limp in the afterglow and he flipped them both over, burying a hand in Dave's hair, massaging his scalp. He wanted to kiss him, but worried it would be over the line.

 

Dave sighed, thinking the same.

 

_Just because someone has sex with you, doesn't mean that they would kiss you. For all you know Aaron might get upset and you'd have ruined the friendship._ Dave tried to content himself with the fact that he was laying his head on Aaron's chest, but the attempt was futile.

 

He leant back and sat up, straddling Aaron's hips so that he could look at him.

 

"Something wrong?" Aaron asked. He put his hands on the other's hips, his thumbs absentmindedly rubbing the skin beneath them. Dave had a worried look on his face now, and that worried Aaron.

 

Dave made a small noise of frustration before a look of pure determination overtook his face. "Aaron?" He asked, "Would you be okay if I..." The determination crumbled, " _No, no, never mind that would be stupid._ " He put his hand on his forehead, embarrassed again.

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, "No, tell me, I'm sure it's not stupid." He pulled Dave back to his chest and kissed his forehead, causing him to make another frustrated noise.

 

"Lower." He instructed, Aaron kissed between his eyebrows. "Lower!" Aaron kissed his nose. " _Lower!"_ Aaron laughed before kissing his lips, his fingers burying themselves in his hair. Dave snaked his hands around his neck and kissed him back with an extreme happiness Aaron hadn't seen from him since before North Korea. When they broke apart it was only for a few seconds, because now the floodgates had all broken.

 

" _God, Aaron._ " Dave panted, and then he felt the tongue pressing itself into his mouth. He opened his lips and was quite happy to feel Aaron's arms travel down to his waist and squeeze him before holding him gently.

 

Aaron kissed him one more time before leaning his head against the pillow, "You know how much you mean to me?"

 

"How much?"

 

"More than any person in my life, more than Sook, more than any woman, more than any man. You." He smiled in the soft way he'd grown accustomed to doing so before meeting his best friend's eyes, "I...I love you, man." His arms were still wrapped around Dave and they were both glad for that.

 

"I love you too." He breathed, "I guess I just never realised how much until I saw you with Sook. When I saw you move like that...God...I was so turned on...and so jealous." He laughed, "I thought I might explode."

 

"So..."

 

"So...?"

 

"Does that mean we're...?"

 

"Together?" He finished the question for him.

 

"Yes."

 

"I don't know..." Dave said hesitantly, not wanting to scare Aaron away.

 

"Well I hope so."

 

"Then yes. Yes we are."

 

Aaron licked his lips, "So you're my..."

  
"Boyfriend." The word was in unison.


End file.
